pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles North (poet)
Charles North (born June 9, 1941) is an American poet, essayist, and academic. Life North was born in New York City. He earned a B.A. in English and philosophy at Tufts University in 1962, and a M.A. in English and Comparative Literature at Columbia University in 1964. In his mid-20s, while copy-editing for a publishing company, he began writing poems. He studied poetry-writing at The New School with Kenneth Koch, and became associated with the 2nd generation of the New York School, in particular the poetry community at the Poetry Project, where he taught a workshop, 1975-1976. He is Poet in residence at Pace University in New York City. North’s debut poetry collection, the innovative Lineups, was featured in 2 New York Post sports columns. He has since published 9 books of poems, a book of essays on poets, artists, and critics, and collaborative books with poet Tony Towle and artist Trevor Winkfield. With James Schuyler, he edited the poet/painter anthologies Broadway and Broadway 2, and with poet Paul Violi he ran Swollen Magpie Press from 1976 to 1982. Recognition Described by James Schuyler as “the most stimulating poet of his generation,” North has received 2 National Endowment for the Arts Creative Writing Fellowships, an Individual Artist’s Grant from the Foundation for Contemporary Arts, 4 Fund for Poetry awards, and a Poets Foundation award. Publications Poetry *''Lineups'' (with Paula North). New York: privately printed, 1972. *''Elizabethan & Nova Scotian Music''. New York: Adventures in Poetry, 1974. *''Six Buildings''. Putnam Valley, NY: Swollen Magpie Press, 1977. *''Leap Year: Poems, 1968-1978''. New York: Kulchur Foundation, 1978. *''Gemini'' (with Tony Towle). Swollen Magpie, 1981. *''The Year of the Olive Oil: Poems''. Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose, 1989. *''New & Selected Poems''. Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1999. *''The Nearness of the Way You Look Tonight''. New York: Adventures in Poetry, 2001. *''Tulips'' (with Trevor Winkfield). Phylum, 2004. *''Cadenza: Poems''. Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose, 2007. *''Complete Lineups''. Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose, 2009. *''What It Is Like''. Brooklyn, NY: Turtle Point / Hanging Loose, 2011. Non-fiction *''No Other Way: Selected prose''. Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose, 1998. *''Ode to Asparagus, Peonies and Manet''. Northampton, MA 2010. (download .PDF) Edited *''Broadway: A poets and painters anthology'' (with James Schuyler). Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose, 1979. * Broadway 2: A poets and painters anthology (with James Schuyler). Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose, 1989. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Charles North, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 28, 2014. See also *New York School poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Sonnet" at Boston Review *"Romantic Note" at the Academy of American Poets *Charles North poems at the Siennese Shredder (4 poems) *Charles North b. 1941 at the Poetry Foundation *Charles North @ EPC (Electronic Poetry Center) *Works Online. ;Audio / video *Three poems by Charles North at The Nation (audio) *Charles North at YouTube ;Books *Charles North at Amazon.com ;About *Charles North Official website. Category:American poets Category:1941 births Category:Living people Category:Tufts University alumni Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Pace University faculty Category:New York School poets Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics Category:People from New York City